A web hosted service may allow parties in different locations to participate in a common virtual meeting or online presentation. The web hosted service issues invitations to a list of parties that may participate in the virtual meeting or presentation. Invitations, which may be sent through email, include information for recipients to join at a designated time at which the meeting or presentation is scheduled to begin. Web hosted meeting services may include calendars or interact with other calendaring programs. The invitation email that invites a recipient to join a meeting may include information that enables the meeting to be added to a calendar of the recipient. Some hosted meetings include desktop sharing, videos of the presenter, other camera views.
Some virtual meetings include both online participants and in-person local participants that are physically located in the same area as the presenters (e.g., in a conference room or a classroom). The local participants have the freedom to simultaneously watch the presenter, a slide show or other aspects of the meeting or presentation. Online participants do not have this flexibility.